Eat With Me
by Lleria
Summary: Set after GC defeated Kaze'Aze. One-shot, but I can add more if you request.


ArmePOV

I slowly made my way down the stone corridor, carrying the tray of food _very _nervously. I didn't want to drop it just because of my clumsiness, so I took every step as if it depended on my life.

And for the umpteenth time, I wondered why I, the klutz mage, was the one doing it.

Then I remembered.

Jin and Amy were on a mission, Elesis and Ronan were being briefed by the Knight Master on their next job, Lire and Ryan were away on a visit to the Elven forests, and Sieghart and Mari were…well. Who knows.

And I had just finished studying a new spell so…

Here I was.

I ended up bringing the pie to the poor kid whose body had been used by Kaze'Aze. He hadn't told us his name yet, and he hadn't said anything since we left the evil witch's castle. I pitied him, even though the others distrusted him. Can't say I blame them.

But still, he'd been used.

None of it was his fault.

I went inside his room, which was crude and basic. It only had a nightstand, a wooden chair, and a single bed. And on top of the white sheets was _him._

He had silver hair that fell on his icy azure eyes and reached the nape of his neck. He looked about the same age as me, or possibly younger, with his pale, ghostlike complexion and youthful but rugged features.

Right then he was only wearing a black shirt and black trousers. The blue scarf that had been wrapped around his lower face when we found him was beside him.

He looked at me when he heard the oak door close behind me. His face remained emotionless as I walked up to him nervously.

"Here, eat," I mumbled shyly.

He just stared at me.

_Awkward._

I sighed and pulled the wooden chair with my free hand, carefully balancing the tray that held the cherry pie with my hand. I halted beside his bed and sat down on the chair, placing the tray on my lap.

I cocked a head at him. "What's your name?" I asked

He studied me with curious eyes for an impossibly long time.

I blushed under the intensity of his gaze.

"I'm Lass," he finally said in an emotionless voice.

_Lass? A girl?_

I giggled at the thought. The intensity of his appraisal doubled. The way he stared at me intently made me feel as if the whole world's population was looking at me.

I smiled shyly at him. "I'm Arme."

Silence.

_Sheesh, why can't I think of anything to say?_

He only continued to stare at me as if I were the most interesting creature in the world.

"Where are you from?" I blurted.

He didn't say anything.

_Say something!_

"I'm from Ellia," he replied after a long stretch of silence.

Unable to think of a reply, I said something really intelligent, like, "Oh."

When he didn't bother to strike a conversation with me, I felt heat climb up to my cheeks.

"You should eat. You need it," I said.

His eyes fell on the pie, then he looked away rather harshly, as if saying, _I don't want to._

"You need to eat, Lassy."

Don't ask me why I called him that.

It just…sounded kinda cute.

His eyes narrowed. "My name is Lass."

I gulped. "You need to eat, Lass."

Another uncomfortable silence.

I gave up.

I sighed in disappointment and was about to place the tray on the nightstand and let him decide if he should eat or not when oh so suddenly, Lass spoke.

"You're kind of cute."

I jumped in surprise. The tray slid from my clumsy hands and clattered noisily to the stone floor. The oh so precious pie was now flopped over with dirt clinging to its crust.

Plus, I probably looked like a tomato right then.

_Wonderful._

"Especially when you're blushing," he added.

My cheeks were on fire.

_Very helpful, thank you very much._

I chewed on my lower lip, bowing as I dropped to the floor to clean the mess. The whole time, my face burned with embarrassment-or excess gratification-and he just watched me with those beautiful azure eyes of his.

When I was finished cleaning up, the messed-up pie in the tray, I stood up, still flustered. "I-I'm sor-rry. I-I'll just g-get you another one," I tried to speak normally, but failed miserably.

Then he slowly got off the bed, wincing slightly.

"Lass," I scolded, regaining my composure.

He ignored me and set his feet on the floor, throwing off his blankets.

"_Lassy, _you're still injured," I said heatedly.

He shot me a glare. "I think this is the third time I've told you that I'm Lass."

I bit my lip. "But it sounds cute."

He gave me a weird look, which increased my embarrassment.

"Just…Just stay here, I'll get your food," I persisted.

He ignored me again.

"Don't push yourself," I argued. (one-sidedly)

Then he stopped in his movements abruptly. He slowly turned his head to me, meeting my gaze with his.

"Why do you have to care for someone like _me_?" he asked coldly.

I puffed my cheeks. "You don't have to feel that bad, you know. It's not your fault. All those deaths. It's Kaze'Aze's doing. Not yours. You were just a puppet."

Wrong word to use.

Anger flashed in his eyes. He gritted his teeth so hard I thought he might snap. "Yeah. I was just a puppet," he snapped harshly.

I flinched at the cold quality of his voice. "Lass…"

"Leave."

"But-"

"Arme, _Leave._" He emphasized the last word.

"Lass-"

"Just go away."

"But y-"

At this, he whirled around sharply. "Leave," he hissed.

I begged him with my eyes. "But-"

"GO AWAY!" he lashed out in exasperation.

I stumbled back, stung.

Tears formed in my eyes. I bit my lip in an effort to keep them from falling, but my tear ducts were uncontrollable.

I burst out sobbing.

I dropped the tray.

The noisy clattering I expected didn't come.

Instead, there was a rush of the wind, and I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Lass caught the tray before it hit the floor. He placed it against the nightstand and slowly approached me, as if I might suddenly stop crying and shoot him with fireballs.

"Um…Arme?" he asked awkwardly.

I continued sobbing like a 5-year-old.

"I w-was j-just t-trying to m-make y-you f-feel b-better," I whined between sobs.

He sighed."I'm sorry."

I stopped bawling.

He swallowed uneasily. "I just don't like it when I'm called a puppet. It reminds me how helpless I was…and I don't like being helpless," he explained.

I only sniffed as a response.

To my surprise, he brushed my tears away with the back of his hand.

I started blushing furiously.

When he had dried my tears, he took the tray from the nightstand and (O.O) took my hand. My cheeks burned more intensely at the feel of his hand gripping mine.

I looked confusedly at him.

When he caught me looking, he shrugged. "I'm hungry," he replied shortly to my unuttered question.

I sniffed again. "Wait here, then. I'll go-"

"Eat with me," he interrupted, his beautiful azure eyes drilling into me.

I blushed madly. "What?"

He smirked—God, he looked ten times more handsome when he did that—and said, "Eat with me, Arme."

I reddened. "O-okay."

Wait.

Did I just say okay?

Oh well.

Guess I did.

Tell me watcha think.

-Lleria


End file.
